Friends with Benefits
by Foreveryoursff05
Summary: Finn and Rachel have been best friend since he can remember. But know they are having sex. They are friends with benefits there are no strings attached. But how long can he handle just being sex buddies when he is falling in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Finn's POV**

My name is Finn Hudson. Rachel Berry has been my best friend since as long as I can remember. I have never though of her as more then a friend. She never though as me as more then a friend. It was easy being friends hanging out and everything. Next week is Rachel's 21st birthday. So we are having a party at the club. Me and Rachel's cousin Quinn are throwing it. Quinn did most of the planning and I just helped with stuff. Quinn and Puck have been dating since high school. They are really happy. Me and Rachel always hang out with them. Like I said Rachel and I have been friends forever. I can't imagine not having Rachel in my life. So after high school when she said she was moving to New York with Quinn and Puck. I told her I was coming to. So we all live in New York City. Everything is great. I live with Puck and Quinn and Rachel live with my brother Kurt. I am on my way to meet Rachel for dinner. She has no idea about the party. I walk into the restaurant and see Rachel. She is wearing a pair of jeans and a white tank top and brown boots and navy blue sweater. She looks great. I mean she always does. Its okay to say that your best friend looks hot right. She has her back turned ti me so I walk up behind her and give her a hug. She starts laughing.

"Hey Rach."

"Finn you now you think I would get use to that by now. So I am starving lets eat." Rachel said. We walked over to the table and she sits across from me.

"So Rachel for your birthday I was thinking maybe we could go out to the club you know since you can have your first drink legally."

"Yeah sure Finn I have nothing else to do. I am so hungry. I was so busy today."

"Hi I am Travis and I will be your waiter tonight can get you something to drink." The waiter said as he looked at Rachel.

"Hi can I have coke and she will have a root beer and a water. Thanks" I told him and he nodded and walked away.

"How do you always know what I want?" Rachel asked. I smiled at her.

"Because I know you better then you know yourself." She smiled and let out a little giggle. Good her laugh is amazing. The waiter came over with are drinks.

"Here you go are you guys ready to order." We nodded. He he got down to eye level and was looking at Rachel. "What can I get you?"

"I'll have Caesar Salad." Rachel said and give him a smile and he smiled back.

"I'll have the steak medium rare and can bring over a slice of pizza over for her. Thanks." I said. He nodded and walked away after he winked at Rachel.

"Finn I didn't want pizza." Rachel said.

"Yeah you do you are starving."

"Okay I am sometimes I think you know me too well. But I guess thats what friends are for." She said. The dinner like normal except when the waiter gave Rachel his number and he started to flirt with her. After we left we walked to her apartment. I walked through the door and notice no one is there. Rachel puts her keys on the table. The table has pictures of Quinn and Rachel and the Quinn and Puck and Rachel and me and all four of us and the Kurt and Blaine. Blaine is Kurt's boyfriend.

"Quinn is over at your place and Kurt is out with Blaine. I am so stuffed. I shouldn't have ate that pizza." Rachel said as we walked into her room she flopped on her bed. I laid down next to her. She was looking at the ceiling while I was looking at her. Why do I feel like I wanna kiss her. Me and Rachel are friends. Thats it. But when the waiter started flirting with her I got jealous. Why? Rachel and I are friends thats it. I wonder what it would be like to kiss her. "Finn what are you thinking about?" I was just thinking I want to kiss you even though you are my best friend.

"Nothing."

"So do you wanna watch a movie or we can listen to music or something." no Rachel I don't want to watch a movie I wanna kiss you. Okay she is looking at me. God I love her eyes. I think she notices how I am looking at her. I gaze down. God she is hot. "Finn are you okay?" I nodded. That it. I go and kiss her on the lips. She doesn't push me away. She kisses me back. I move and put my arm on the other side of her head and I am on top of her. My hand starts to slide under her shirt before I couldn't stop myself. She didn't pull away. I started to kiss down her neck. She rolls over on top of me and I smile at her and she starts to kiss my neck. I feel my self start to get hard. Her hand goes under my shirt. I roll on top of her again and take my shirt off. She smiles. I started to take her sweater off. Then her shirt. She sits up for a sec on her knees and I follow. Her hand is a my belt. Then my pants are off. She takes her pants off. I look at her and she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She pulls me down and I kiss her again. I reach to the back and undo her bra. Then everything happens to fast and we are laying there breathless. I look over at her and smile. She looks at me and says "Finn we just had sex."

"I know." She laughs.

"Thats so weird."

"Yeah. Are you okay?"

"Finn I am a big girl I can handle sex. The weird part is I wanna do it again."

"Yeah me to Rach. We are friends who had sex and I want to do it again."

"So are we like friends with benefits. I mean if you want to do it again and I do we can. We can have sex and still be friends." She said.

"Yeah I guess we are. Friends with benefits."

"Okay so we will have sex and still hang out like always until one of us finds something better. But no one can know." She said.

"Agreed. Wanna do it again."

"Yes. Come here." I did what she said and I kissed her. I just hope that no one comes along so I can keep having sex with her.


	2. Chapter 2 Happy Birthday

**Finn's POV**

Its been a few days since me and Rachel started to have sex. I haven't been happier. Me and Rachel hang out we watch movies go to eat then go come back and sleep together. Right now Rachel is sleeping she is naked and I am just smiling at her. I start to kiss her shoulder. She is so beautiful. I stop to look at her.

"Finn what are you staring at?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing."

"Thats what you said last time and then we started to have sex." She said. Her phone started ringing. "Hello. I can't talk right now. No I can't. Maybe tomorrow or something. Finn. Yeah he is the guy I was with. I gotta go. Yeah. Bye." She hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Oh just this guy I know he wanted to go out." A guy she knows. Who?

"Who?" I asked with a little anger in my voice.

"His name is Travis he was our waiter that one time. Well he called me and we went and got coffee and we hung out a few times."

What the hell. Is she like seeing this guy. No she wouldn't still be having sex with me. "Are you like seeing him?"

"What Finn are you serious I barely know the guy. Plus I am not looking for a relationship." She said while laughing.

Thank God. She got up and started putting her clothes on. "Where are you going Rach?"

"Finn I can't hide in your apartment all night. Plus I am starving." She said I got up and put my pants on.

"Okay so lets get something to eat."

"Sure Finn."

We left the apartment. We started walking we decided to go to Time Square and just grab a slice of pizza.

"Finn don't you love how can get pizza a 1am. I love it."

"Yeah Rach. Its amazing." I looked down at her she has the biggest smile on her face as she looks at the lights of the city. I can't believe I am falling for my best friend.

" I forgot to tell you that we are going up to Blaine's cabin I two weeks Me, you, Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, Puck and some guy Blaine works with his name is like Sam or something."

"Great Rach. You know it is officially your birthday. So Rach Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks Finn but I better go home its getting late. I'll call you later."

"Wait Rach let me walk you."

"Okay Finn."

When get to the apartment Kurt is in his room and Quinn is at my place. "Rachel I am so tired." I say as I jump on her bed.

"Yeah me too. Are you gonna stay or leave?" She asked.

"Stay lets sleep." She lays next to me and soon she is sleeping and I look at her. I wrap my arm around her waist and I fall asleep thinking of her.

"Rachel wake up you are 21!" I hear Kurt scream as him and Quinn come running in the room. "Finn what are you doing here?"

"I fell asleep last night." I told him. As Rachel got up she gave Kurt a hug and Quinn one too.

"Rachel get ready me and you are going shopping." Quinn said. Rachel nodded.

"So Rach I will pick you up at nine." I told her as I got up.

"Okay Finn see you later." She said I walked out the door and headed to my place. When I got there Puck was in the kitchen.

"So Finn did you find a date for Rachel's party." Puck asked.

"Uh what no." I said all I have been thinking about lately is Rachel.

"Why?"

"I um I gotta go shower." I told him so I can get out of this conversation.

"Wait whats going on are you seeing someone?" He asked. I guess I have to tell him.

"You can't tell anyone not Quinn no one." He nodded. "I have kinda been having sex with someone." I told him.

"Who?"

"Rachel."

"Wow wait like Rachel Rachel like Rachel that you have been in love with since forever." Wait he thought I was in love with her. Which I kinda was but never mind.

"Puck your funny you think I am in love with Rachel. We just have sex nothing else there are no feelings involved. We have sex thats it why would you think I am in love with Rachel."

"Finn the guy she first had sex with you attacked him soon as you found out. There's always the way you look at her. I have never seen you look at a girl like that."

"Dude its Rachel she my best friend I have known her forever."

"Finn are you telling me you never thought of Rachel more then friends even though you are having sex with her." Have I ever thought Rachel as more then a friend? Only every time we kiss.

"No. Well I guess. I mean not until now. Shit. I am not suppose to love Rachel she is my best friend she knows everything about me. This sucks." I told him as I sat down and rested my head in my hands.

"Well you love Rachel. That sucks you know since Quinn is setting her up with that Sam guy you work with. I mean he is even coming tonight." Puck said.

"What the hell? Your setting her up with someone. No not happening I am gonna be there I won't let this happen. Tonight I am gonna tell Rachel how I feel that I want more then sex with her. Sam he won't come between us."

I was sure wrong about that.


	3. Chapter 3 I Love You

Finn's POV

I am going to get Rachel and I am gonna tell her that I love her. This should be easy because I have known Rachel my whole life. But Puck was right I have been in love with Rachel my whole life. The way I attacked her boyfriend after they had sex. Then he hurt Rachel and who was the person who held her why she cried. Who was the person that told her everything was going to be okay. Who was the person that was there when her mom came looking for her. It wasn't just some guy that did those things it was me. Rachel is going to know that I am the guy for her. She is going to fall in love with me if she wasn't in love with me already. Puck and Quinn have been seeing each other since high school but before that the knew each other for like a month and then they were in love. Me and Rachel have known each other forever and we should be in love by now. I mean look how long it has taken for us to have sex. God I can't get her out of my mind. I wonder if she is having the same problem. This isn't making any sense. What if Rachel meets this Sam guy and its like love at first sight. Then I am screwed. Then I am going to be in love with a girl who is in love with another guy. Holy shit! I will tell her before she meets this Sam guy. I pull in front of Rachel's apartment building and I think of the first time she brought me here. She was happy about being in the city she felt like she belonged here in New York City. She had the biggest smile on her face when her Quinn and Kurt found an apartment. We were looking out the window at the city when she said she was never going back to be the small town girl she said she is going to be the city girl from now on. I think back to all the memories I have had with Rachel the good the bad the sad they happy I went through all of them Rachel. I remember the first time I cried in front of someone. It was Rachel. I was thinking about my dad and she listen to me. She didn't tell that I was being stupid for crying. All she did was listen and tell me that my dad would be proud and that she understands and that she will always be there for me. I should have known then that I loved her more then anything. I look out the window of the car and I see her coming out of the building. She has on this purple strapless dress that stops like eight inches above her knees and its one of those dresses that suppose to be tight and it shows her hot body. Her hair is curled and she has on high heels. She looks so beautiful. She is smiling. She opens the door and gets in.

"Hey Rach."

"Hey Finn so what are we doing tonight?"

"Wait and see but first I have something for you." I told her as I got her present out of my jacket pocket.

"Finn you didn't have to get me anything."

"Here open it." I put the box in her hands. When she opened it her face lit up as she smiled.

"Finn thank you its perfect here help me put it on." She handed me the gold star necklace and turned around. I moved her hair to the other side of her shoulder. My hands shake as they hit her skin. It took me a minute til I got it on. I had this burning feeling when I touched her. Before I moved her hair back I gave her a light kiss in the shoulder.

"Your so beautiful." I said as she turned around.

"Thanks Finn so where are we going you have to tell me."

"Fine Rach we are going to Ultra Violet. Rachel I have to tell you something." I told her and started to drive.

"Ultra Violet! Thant club is sick I mean like the bartenders play with fire. I am so glad I can finally drink so I can sit at the bar."

"Yeah Rach its cool but I really need to tell you something."

"This is going to be the best birthday. I am going to have so much fun. Oh look we are here." Then she jumped out of the car.

"Rach wait!" I ran to catch up to her. "Rachel there is something you need to know." We walked into the club.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Rachel!" Thats all I heard once we stepped into the club. There a lot of people here.

"Finn you knew this. You planned this. Oh My God I had no idea. You are the best Finn." She shouted over the loud music.

"Yeah Rach me and Quinn. We wanted to make it special for you."

"We well maybe later I can show you how happy I am." She said in a flirty voice.

"Yeah you defiantly can." She smiled.

"Rachel what do you think?" Quinn said.

"Its great!" Rachel told Quinn.

"Rachel there is someone I want you to meet. This is Sam Evans he works with Blaine." Quinn said and pointed to the guy who was shorter then he but taller then Rachel.

"Hey I am Sam."

"Rachel this is Finn."

"Hi." Sam said to me. He glanced at me for a moment then went back to Rachel.

"So Rachel Quinn tells me that you have lived here for four years. Thats cool I just moved here six months ago. So how long have you known Blaine. Oh and for I forget Happy Birthday!" This Sam guy says. This guy is weird and he acting like he has known her for years. Please this is so stupid he thinks he is gonna take her home. Well he is wrong. Go find another girl buddy.

"Thanks I have known Blaine since high school." Rachel told him.

"Cool so do you wanna dance?" Sam asked Rach. Who does guy think he is she is not gonna dance with you. She just met him.

"Sure. Finn I will talk to you later." Rachel said before she walked off with him. I watched as they started to dance. She was laughing as she watched him dance. Then they were laughing together. I watched her like a hawk. I think Quinn noticed me staring.

"Finn why are staring at them?" Quinn asked.

"What I wasn't staring. I was checking the .. Ah where's Puck?"

"He is getting a round of shots."

"Cool I will be right back." I went up to the bartender and asked for a shot. I took the shot then looked back at Sam and Rachel. They were grinding. This isn't good. I asked for another shot. After I took it. A girl with long blonde hair came up to me.

"Hey how do you know Rachel?" She asked.

"Rachel is my girlfriend I mean best friend. Hi I'm Finn."

"Ally but people call me A.J," I take a look at Rachel her and Sam are still dancing. I ask for another shot. I after I gulp it down Ally looks at me. "So Rachel is great I have known her for a few months. She is really funny."

"Yeah she is." I say as I look at Rachel. I ask the bartender for a beer and another shot. I gulp down the beer and the shot. "Show Time!" I say out loud and walk to the dance floor and walk up to Rachel. "Hey Rach excuse me Sam do you mind if I cut in."

"No Finn she is all yours." He said. As he backed away.

"Yeah I know." I say. Sam turns back.

"What did you say?" He asks.

"I said I know she is all mine." I tell him and walk up to him.

"Okay whatever you say man. I'll talk to you later Rachel." He says and turns away.

"What do you mean whatever you say." I yell at him.

"Finn come on stop lets dance." Rachel said pulling on my arm I nodded and glared at Sam. He walked away. When we got to a spot on the dance floor. I looked down at her. She looked up and said. "Whats going on with you why were you yelling at Sam?" I grabbed her hands and put them around my neck. She was a little taller in her heels. I bend down a little and our foreheads touch. "Finn you look hot in you leather jacket." I nodded. "Are you okay you don't usually dance." She asked.

"Rachel will you shut up and dance. By the way you look sexy as hell in that dress. God I want to drag you out of here and take you back to my apartment." I told her. I am kinda drunk but I don't care. I close my eyes and move her closer to me.

"Finn. You just have to wait a little while." I nodded.

"Finn, Rachel lets do shots." Quinn said. We broke apart and I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"Okay Quinn lets." Rachel said. She grabbed my hand and lead the way off the dance floor when we got to the table Kurt, Blaine. Puck, and Quinn were there.

"On the count of three." Puck said.

"1..2..3" Then everyone made a weird face except me because I got use to the taste from before. "Okay another one." Everyone cheered. After another one. Rachel grabbed my hand.

"Come on lets dance Finn." She said. We got back to dancing in the same position. "God Finn you are so hot."

"Thanks Rach you too." She started to laugh. "Whats so funny?"

"Before when you started to yell at Sam it was so hot. You acted so jealous which is really sexy."

"God Rach stop saying that its really hot. I have to tell you something Rachel."

"What Finn it sounds serious you know I think Sam was hitting on me before. He said that he wanted to take me out for dinner. He is coming to the cabin with us in three weeks. I mean he is okay but I am not looking for a relationship. I think he is. I just want to have sex. Thank God I have you Finn. I mean your hot and when we have sex you make me feel so good." She is kinda drunk.

"Why don't you want a relationship?" I asked her.

"Because why be in a relationship when I have you. Your are my best friend and we have sex and its great and why would I want to throw that away for some relationship that I will probably get hurt in when some guy will tell me he loves me and then cheat on the first time he gets. I will just end up crying. Like when Max cheated on me in high school who was the one to pick up the pieces when I broke. That was you. So you would end up picking the pieces when I break again. Finn you are the only guy who wouldn't hurt me. I love you for that." Wait she thinks she will get hurt but I wouldn't and I won't. She did say that I was the only one who wouldn't hurt here. I pulled back and looked in her eyes.

"Rachel I love you and not in a friend way I am in love with you."

"What?"

"I am in love with you Rachel and I won't hurt you I am the only one who won't you said so yourself."

"Finn you don't love me you may think you do but you don't you just like the sex and thats fine." She started to walk away.

"No I do and I know you feel the same way. I don't care if you say you don't I know you do. Rachel I love you and it has taken me a long time to figure it out but I have been in love with you for a long time."

"Finn.. I think that.."

"No Rachel. Just shut up and don't think." Then I kissed her.

"What are you guys doing?" Quinn asked and me and Rach broke apart.

"Quinn we were just.." Rachel tried to explain but couldn't so I stepped in.

"Quinn I was just kissing my girlfriend me and Rachel are together know if you don't mind."

"Wait you guys are together since when? Rachel can you please explain. Is this why you haven't been home as much have you and Finn been sleeping together wait is this why you are happy all of a sudden." Quinn asked. I had to answer.

"Yes me and Rachel are together and Quinn its not really any of your business what we do."

"Sorry Finn but I was talking to Rachel. Rachel explain."

"Fine Finn you win. Yes Quinn we are together. Yes he is the reason I am happy. Come on Finn lets go. Thanks for the party Quinn." Rachel said as she grabbed my hand. We walked out of the club.

"So Rach I meant what I said at the club I love you." I said as we walked into her apartment.

"Finn are you sure you want to be involved with someone like me I mean I can be kinda crazy sometimes."

"Rachel there was a reason I kissed you that night it wasn't because I was in the mood for sex it was because I want to be with you."

"Fine Finn so now what?"

"Well we are here and we and you look pretty good in that dress but I think you would look better if you didn't have it on."

"You know what Finn I think you are right. Let me just find the zipper."

"No let me." I walk up to her and and turn her so her back is towards me and I unzip her dress and it falls to her feet. She steps out of the dress and I move her hair so I can kiss her bare shoulder. She turns around and she looks up at me and smiles. She pushes my jacket off me and then lifts my shirt over my head. I pick her up so her legs are wrapped around my waist I look her in the eye for a second before she starts to kiss me and then she starts kissing my neck. I carry her over to her bed and place her down on it and look at her she is the most amazing person. I move so I am on top of her.

"Finn I want you so bad right now." I look at her and smile and give her a kiss on the lips then I move to her neck then her collarbone. She rolls over so she is on top of me. She unhooks her bra and throws it on the floor. I move my hands to her waist. She leans down and gives me kisses on my chest. She puts her her hands on my belt buckle. "Finn you need to lose these." I slide my pants of and I roll on top of her. I go back to kissing her neck then I place kisses on her stomach. I place my hands on her waist and she says. "Take them off." So I do. I slide them of her legs. I place kisses on her thighs.

"Rachel I want you so bad." I whisper in her ear.

"Me too." Then I slide into her and I feel her hands grab the back of my shoulders. We spend most of the night laying next to each other her head id placed on my chest.

"Finn I think I need a shower." She gets up and heads to the bathroom. I follow her in. "So you are gonna join me."

"Hell yeah."

I am so in love with her. I think back to early tonight and think that this guy Sam thought he had a chance with her. Not happening. When we get out of the shower we here people come on in the apartment. We figure its Kurt and Blaine. We don't really care we are kinda busy doing something else. We lay on bed and she falls asleep in my arms and I think I can get use to this.


End file.
